Turner Residence
- Day= - Night= }} |caption = The Turner's House |aka = Timmy's House |country = United States |world = Earth |owner = Turner family |inhab = Permanent: Mr. Turner Mrs. Turner Timmy Turner Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (until Timmy loses them) Temporary: Vicky Tootie Nicky and her husband Santa Claus Mrs. Claus Elves Dark Laser Mr. Crocker Sparky Hummanuh Catman |first = The Fairly OddParents! |last = Fancy Schmancy |destroyed = Channel Chasers Super Zero (fixed) Dust Busters (fixed)}} The Turner's House is the house where Timmy Turner and his parents reside, located in the city of Dimmsdale, California. Timmy's home is the main setting of most episodes of The Fairly OddParents. Information The Turner home is where most of the episodes begin, and in some cases the action never leaves the home or even Timmy's bedroom. The most commonly seen areas are the living room and Timmy's bedroom, the latter of which is where Timmy's goldfish bowl is located and is thus the current residence of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who live inside their fishbowl castle. Description The exterior of the house is painted white, with a red colored roof, a chimney running up the right side of the house, and a satellite dish and garage on the left. There are bushes in the front of the house, and a pathway leading up the front door. In the back yard is a garden, more bushes, and Timmy's Treehouse. First Floor On the first floor, is the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. Vicky often torments Timmy in the living room. In the kitchen, Mrs. Turner cooks for Timmy and Mr. Turner. The dining room is where they have the meals and where they are served. There is also a secret hatch basement beside the living dining room. Finally there is a restroom located somewhere beside the living room or dining room. Second Floor On the second floor is Timmy's bedroom, his parents' bedroom, and two restrooms. One is in Timmy's bedroom, but it is not always there, and the other is outside in the hallway. He keeps all of his belongings in his closet and also his bed. On a small table next to him is the fishbowl in which Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof live in. Timmy's parents sleep in a separate bedroom across the hall. Super Not-Cosmo's hideout is also located inside the bathroom of Timmy's bedroom. Timmy's Dad's Playroom is also located somewhere on the second floor. At one point, Timmy's bedroom becomes a secret lair to spy Dinkleberg. Third Floor There is an attic on this floor. The Turners keep all of their old belongings in there. In the episode, I Dream of Cosmo, it is revealed that Timmy's dad's man cave is in there. Backyard , located in the backyard of the Turner home.]] The backyard has been seen with a patio and a back door. The backyard is also a sizable one, accommodating a large tree, where Timmy's treehouse is constructed on. Timmy, his godparents, and his friends often use this treehouse either to discuss about current situations for any of Timmy's wishes or to hide from people such as Vicky or Tootie. Inhabitants *Timmy Turner *Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (in their fishbowl, Poof stayed in the house from Seasons 6-9 and left at the beginning of Season 10 but returned in a later episode.) *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner Temporary inhabitants *Vicky, Tootie, Vicky and Tootie's Dad, Nicky, and Doidle (brief time in "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror") *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Elves (in Merry Wishmas) *Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, Francis and the Headless Horseman (as guests in "Dread N' Breakfast") *Abraham Lincoln (also in "Dread N' Breakfast") *Sparky (in all but three episodes of Season 9) *Hummanuh (in Married to the Mom) *Catman (in Cat 'n Mouse) *Tommy and Tammy Turner (future inhabitants) Trivia/Goofs *Vicky and her family once stayed there because their house was destroyed by Timmy in "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror". They later moved out when Timmy was able to successfully scare them out of the house with the 3-D glasses they were wearing. *The seasons Season 8 and Season 9 are the only seasons to have the house present in every episode. *There is not always a second restroom in the house as shown in some episodes. *The house is frequently destroyed in many episodes, but it always comes back good as new in each episode. *In "Channel Chasers", Vicky destroyed the house and blamed the destruction on Timmy. *Sparky is the only temporary character who stayed in the house for a whole season. *Chloe Carmichael is the only main character who doesn't live in Timmy's house. de:Haus der Turners Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Houses Category:Place Category:Buildings Category:Timmy Locations Category:Turner Locations